Indulgence
by Niika
Summary: Life is hard. Between work relationships and just plain drama theres no time to relax. Sometimes its good to just sit back with some friends, converse, and just....Indulge.
1. Mr Hottie

Indulgence

Indulgence

"Oooooo girl," said the overly flamboyant Jakotsu the second Sango Chikara opened her apartment door to let him in. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders he gave her a kiss on each cheek before making his way into the lavish residence.

"Uh-oh Kagome, looks like KoKo has some new gossip," Sango laughed following Jakotsu, who had preformed the same kiss and hug welcome upon their best friend Kagome, before making himself comfortable on the couch next to her.

"Doesn't he always," Kagome asked rhetorically while bringing her legs up under her in preparation for the story she knew was about to come. "So spill Jak," she demanded.

"Okay gurl," Jakotsu started standing up to make his story all the more dramatic. " So I went to that club over there on International called El Gato Negro."

"The Black Cat," Sango interrupted suddenly, "Why would you go to a club called that?"

"Girl don't you know I love me one of them short buff Latinos," Jakotsu said fanning himself with his hand, "Just thinkin' of em gets me all hot and bothered. But anyways back to the story."

JAKOTSU

An extremely flamboyant Japanese man slid gracefully into a bar stool before ordering a Corona. With beer in hand he turned to scan the dance floor for potential prey. He flipped his waist long brown hair over his shoulder before arranging his lavender scarf more comfortably around his neck.

A flash of silver to his right caught his eyes. He turned to find two incredibly attractive men walking towards him. Licking his lips slowly, Jakotsu watched as the two impossibly tall and incredibly fit almost identical men made their way even closer to his position.

The younger of the two lifted his head and locked eyes with Jakotsu, who felt a sizzle run through his veins as brown met golden. As the two continued to force their way through the thick crowd their gaze was never broken.

When they were almost upon him, Jakotsu sat up a little straighter, pouted a little more, and batted his eyes in preparation.

Unfortunately…..

"Girl do you know he walked right past me and straight into the arms of some skinny, pale, bitch!" Jakotsu growled in a huff.

"WHAT!!" Kagome and Sango both exclaimed at the same time.

"Then what did you do," Kagome asked.

JAKOTSU

"Oh I know you saw me standing here," Jakotsu almost screamed at the golden-eyed hottie.

The God replied by looking at him like he was crazy. This would never do for Jakotsu Nanatsu.

Then to make matters a thousand times worse, the skinny little slut who had snatched Mr. Hottie from him had the _audacity _to look at him and say "What would my Inu want with an ugly fag like you?"

"WHAT!!" Kagome and Sango again exclaimed at the same time.

"Then what," asked Sango enthusiastically.

JAKOTSU

Jakotsu, being the proud man he was, reached right past Mr. Hottie, snatched the bitch by her iron straight black hair, and yanked as hard as he possibly could.

Now being a member of the Nanatsu family that was quite hard.

The skinny tramp was pulled from behind her silver haired shield and forcibly slammed into the bar counter. Jakotsu then proceeded to pull as many of her course hair from its root on her he scalp.

By the time security came the offensive girl was half bald.

"Damn KoKo," Kagome and Sango whispered at the same time before looking at each other weirdly.

"I'll bet she won't be calling anyone else a fag for a very long time," Jakotsu said crossing his arms and looking quite proud of himself.

"Hell I wouldn't either if you had pulled out half of my hair," Sango said giggling.

The other two joined her until they were out of breath from laughter.

Suddenly Jakotsu's face fell and the girls heard a sniffle.

"What's wrong KoKo," Sango asked placing a comfortable hand on his forearm.

"I'm just so tired of being rejected," He admitted as a tear streaked down his face.

"Awwww, It'll be alright Jak," Kagome soothed.

"Hey," Sango piqued up unexpectedly, "I know what will make us all feel better."

"ICE CREAM!!"

I just want to explain a few things before I really get started on this fic….when I started this fic I really wanted to do something that would consist of all the fic genres, such as yaoi, yuri, song, poetry, romance, drama, etc. So this fic may become offensive to certain audiences….my advice is if you have a problem with it…save yourself the trouble of writing a flame and just stop reading…This fic is more that just a fic to me…it's a glimpse into my everyday life.


	2. Guilt

Indulgence

_Indulgence_

KAGURA

She hit the brakes as hard as humanly possible and clenched the steering wheel as the small hybrid car spun out of control on the rain slicked road.

Kagura sat with a white knuckle grip on the wheel trying to get her breathing under control. She looked out of the window before unbuckling her seatbelt and throwing herself out of the car.

"Please! I need a doctor! Please!" Kagura cried running through the hospital emergency room doors drenched carrying a tiny bundle of white.

"Two nurses came flying out from behind the nurses station to take the bundle from her and through a pair of metal doors.

Kagura rushed through after them just before the doors closed.

NARAKU

"Doctor theres a car accident vic that needs your attention immediately," the head nurse said in a rushed tone before rushing out of his office which she had just burst into seconds before.

Getting up Doctor Naraku Kumo ran as fast as he could to the emergency unit.

KAGURA

Kagura paced in the waiting room for hours before giving up and sitting down. She tipped her head back to stare at the ceiling as tears slid down the sides of her face into her raven hair.

'What have I done,' she thought before bringing her hands up to cover her face as she burst into tears.

"Excuse me miss," a deep voice asked from her right.

Being the only one in the room at the moment she answered, "Yes."

"You were the one who brought in the little girl hit by the car correct," he asked softly.

Kagura uncovered her face to peer at the dark haired man who stood beside her. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a handkerchief with the letters N K embroidered.

"Thank you," Kagura said accepting the gesture. She wiped her face and blew her nose before answering. " Yes I brought her in. I was driving up the hill and it started pouring. I didn't see her until…until," Kagura burst into tears again, burring her face into the borrowed handkerchief.

"Well it seems that she'll be alright," Naraku tried to reassure her, "There were no internal injuruies, just a few scrapes and bruises and a fractured wrist."

Kagura lifted her head to gaze at him, her crimson eyes sparkling with the tears that had yet to spill over.

"Would you by any chance know who she is," He asked soothingly.

Kagura shook her head before blinking slowly and exhaling. "May I see her," she asked reluctantly expecting rejection.

"Absolutley," He replied extending his hand to help her up. He lead through a tangle of hallways to a single room with the letters ICU on the door.

"She's right through here. I'll be waiting right here to escort you back to the parking lot when your done," he told her taking a seat right outside the doorway.

"Thank you," she whispered with a nod of her head before entering the room.

Tubes. So many tubes hooked up to such a tiny figure. The little girl couldn't have been any older than 7 yet she had shoulder length white hair. She was deathly pale and looked intensly frail in the too big paper gown the hospital had dressed her in.

The soft whirring and beeping of the machines she was hooked up to filled the room as Kagura stood frozen just inside the door. Afraid that if she take a single step the poor girl would crumble to dust.

Unable to look any longer Kagura reatched behind her and yanked on the doorknob almost falling backwords out of the door. Only a strong pair of arms kept her from hitting the cold linolium floor.

She heard the door close on it's own accord as she looked into a pair of crimson eyes so much like her own. Yet his were different, they were darker, deeper. Blantanly stating that here is a man who has seen too many horrors, too many nightmares come true, too many victims of the things that go bump in the night.

"I'm off now," Naraku stated breaking her trance, "I'll drive you home."

Unable to respond Kagura followed him through the mess of hallways again and into the outside parkinglot. The cool night air hit her skin and she looked up at the moon. Orange, A harvest moon.

A cream Chrysler 300 pulled up to the curb and the crimson eyed doctor got out to open her door for her. He even went as far as to buckle her in before returning to the drivers seat and pulling away from the curb.

"Where do you live," he asked breaking the almost stifling silence of the car.

"The house atop Kaze hill," she answered blankly.

"The Kaze mansion," he asked, glancing her way.

Kagura gave a nod before leaning against the window. The cool glass felt good against her heated temple as she slowly fell to sleep.

NARAKU

She had fallen asleep before they had even hit the freeway. Now as he pulled up to the famous mansion she claimed to live in he debated whether or not to wake her.

He notices her keys resting in her lap so he got out and walked around the hood to the passanger side of the car. Plucking the keys slowly from her lap her then unbuckled her and lifted her from the car.

After several attempts he finally got the front door open and entered the house. Kicking the door closed behind him he made his way up the grand staircase opposite the main entrance.

Having toured the mansion as a child he remembered where the master bedroom was. Entering it he immediately knew this was her room. The simple elegance of the white, blue, and soft grey décor told him so.

Laying her down on the soft bed in the center of the vast room he slipped her low heeled pumps off leaving them next to the bed and placed her keys on the dresser next to her bed.

With one last look at the woman he closed her bedroom door and left the house, locking the front door behind him.

This one is more of a sadder tone…kinda short but I haven't really gotten into the story yet.


End file.
